Heart of Jealousy or LOVE?
by womensheart
Summary: As people we crave love but others crave jealousy. edward craves his mate and a chance at love with Bella.  but behind love there is always is jealousy that comes in the form of Paul the shapeshifter. is there more between vampire vs wolf or just love.
1. Chapter 1

Heart

Without a heart you will not find ones true being

If you do have a heart then you have a chance to experience one of the most significant things that we with hearts offer which is **LOVE**.

So ironic but so true

**Love** has the most affect on our hearts that is for sure

But under the love there is the soaring of jealousy

Clouds the eyes with lies

Clouds the imperfections that we hide away in our heart

Two people fight for love but there is only one winner in the lover's heart


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Same old things but something new

Bpo

I woke up thinking to day is a fresh new day maybe there could be something new but then I think of Paul and his group of friends most of then look bloody 30 but sadly there only seventeen. Most of them don't talk to me and I thank god every day for that but then you still have Paul who always harasses me all the time grabbing my arm, putting his arm around my waist. I wish he would leave me the fuck alone please.

So I get up have a shower, do my hair and make up I decide to go simple but bright look. I choose my favourite top a red push up bra top that makes look fucking sexy and skin tight skinny jeans that show off my perfect ass also a boyfriend jacket and the red stud platform hells.

I must say I have a body that every boy dreams of there girlfriend having.

I catch breakfast before I jump in my new car my mum brought me, I arrive at forks high and every ones there my friends wave at me. Paul is standing with his group talking and staring at me in truth they were forced to come to my school because there school in la push was damaged by a fire. So I get out of my car and as I'm walking over to my friends I notice the new kids they do look like nice people and the tall bronze haired boy or should I say man. He is seriously hot; he has the looks of a model a sexy one that is for sure.

Epo

I see this sexy looking girl get out of her car she is hot her facial features are sexy and defined then there's the body most perfect curves ass and tits catch my eyes, but the eyes of a piercing blue of an angle. She smiles at us a comforting one and friendly at the same time.

So she walks to her group of friend I ask the person who is to show us around "who's the girl in the red top who has just arrived" the boy Eric "oh you mean Bella Marie swan she is super nice and friendly which is hard believe you would think she was a bitch just on her looks but she is not"

So we go to our lessons I have Math first which I was very good at, I listened out for Bella and I found her in jasper's History class and asking if he needs any help I thought well of course he does not. I hear jaspers thoughts _**"this Bella girl is kind of nice better than some of the other teenagers in this class that is for sure"**_

I have to admit I can't wait to introduce my self to her. So I go to my next classes which are PE, Music and home studies , so then its time for lunch jasper says to us "where's Alice, have you seen her" he was starting to get worried then we see Alice walking into the lunch hall talking to Bella. So they arrive at our table Alice says "Bella you have already met my boyfriend jasper but these are the others Iv just talked to you about theres Rosalie, Emmett and Edward guys this is Bella swan" we all say hi to her Bella smiles and says "its nice meeting you all if any of you need help with anything you just have to ask" I jump in and say "thanks Bella so did you just enjoy Mr Jones talking about sexual harassment" Bella bursts out with laughter we all join in Bella says in the funniest tone " boring I must get that speech every week with my father considering my father is the chief of police it gets a bit old after a while" Alice " I can imagine" we all laugh Bella smiles " I better get something to eat before lunch ends ill see you around guys" we all say yeah.

So she walks away when one of the mutts pinch Bella's ass so she turns around knees him in the crouch then kicks him in the stomach we all look in shock at what just happened so does everyone else Mr Jones comes running over ands shout "Bella you better explain your self now" Bella "well to start with Paul the guy who's on the floor crying now he pinched my ass and why am being shouted for?" Mr Jones " you just beat him up Bella" Bella says in a smart and confidently " well sir didn't you just spend an hour tell the class about sexual harassment and pinching of the ass counts and sir if Paul does not get in trouble you are calling you self a hypercritic and you gave us a lesson last week about being a hypercritic and its bad to be one did you not sir because I can show you my class notes if you want sir" everyone tries not to laugh including Mr Jones he says " yes I did bell aim going to have to call your father still" Bella "fine sir I know what my father will say"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to ****Stephanie Meyer. I just own the plotline.**

**Please review **

Chapter 3: something new brings a new life

BPO

So I fellow Mr Jones to the principal's office so I spend the rest of my lunch talking to both Mr Jones and the principal, but also my father who agreed with me. Mr Jones talked to me about that Paul would get a week of detentions and a mouth of Saturday detentions for two hours. All of this I was happy about. So I make my way to science and where I sit usually by my self there is the cute Edward Cullen. He sees me and bursts out with a massive breath taking smile I smile in return, so I sit down and say "hey"

Edward smiles "How did you find getting in trouble then" chuckling to him self

I laugh "yeah it was soooooooooooooooo much fun you should join me in the near" I try to keep a straight face but I couldn't we both burst out laughing

We talked the whole lesson and at the end as Edward was walking me to my car he just came out and said "Bella I know this must to quick to ask but would you like to go on a date with me its okay If you don't want to but I really like you and-"

Edward was rambling which was funny to watch so I cut in "I would love to Edward, it's a great idea" Edward look all of a sudden happy like over the top happy which was cute and says "really" I laugh "yes really I'm free tomorrow after school if you want to do something" Edward "that's good for me I could pick you up at 5:30 if you want" I smile" yeah that's good for me as well I better go I have a history essay to write I guess ill see you tomorrow then" Edward "I cant Waite see you then" I get in my car and drive away bouncing with happiness.

EPO

Bella drove away I was thinking about maybe taking her to the movies then taking her for dinner I arrive at my car my family standing there smiling at me Emmett says "looks like Edwards going to pop his cherry finally" I shout at him "shut the fuck up Emmett" on the way home Alice and Rosalie talked about how I should get Bella a bunch of different colours of roses. I think I mite actually do that it's a good idea. They all rush to tell mum and dad who are beaming; dad talks to me and gives me some tips that I think will come in handy. I go up to my room and can't get the beautiful Bella out of my head.

I love the way she has so much affect on me

**AN: sorry for the short chapter the next one will be longer showing the date but also Paul's point of view**


End file.
